1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been variously used. Also, the display apparatuses have become thin and light, and thus a usage range thereof tends to be widened.
For example, the display apparatuses tend to be replaced by a portable thin-film flat panel display apparatus.
The display apparatuses may include a display area that emits one or more visible rays to produce an image visible to a user. The display area may include one or more wires for facilitating the emission of the visible rays.
The display apparatuses may include a non-display area, other than the display area, for various purposes, e.g., an area which does not emit the visible rays when the user watches the display apparatuses. The non-display area may include one or more wires connected to the display area.